Kitanosawa Legends
Kitanosawa Legends was the english name of "Andrews" from ace attorney series. Kitanosawa was the antagonist of the first season. He is also the accomplice to destroy Pala Iot Legends that will cause his suicide because of his noisiness. Kitanosawa Legends searches that person "Steve Legends" to finish if he was the eyewitness of The betrayal of Pala Iot Legends. Kitanosawa Legends and Adjaua Legends both don't care each other until the day they're fight to death from now on. 'Past' Kitanosawa wears school uniform at the time of betrayal. He was the first person who discovered Pala Iot Legends' identity via locker which he sneaks to his room. He was the one who blackmailed Steve Legends and taunt that person into despair. Kitanosawa Legends die hard laughing that Steve Legends "PALA IOT" which neans they mistakenly Iyot that's why the teacher is enraged and swear justice. Long ago when Kakashi Legends accuses Steve Legends of traitorous attempt to Pala Iot legends in the court however the witness must be him. However he was outside the region for the vacation by himself but the verdict says "not guilty" because the culprit is Kitanosawa Legends. While they are in Jawa Pass, Kitanosawa Legends was there at the time of murder. Adjaua Legends witnesses the full story and now he identified the first person that is wearing baseball player so he run away then the two syndicate chases him but failed because he rides his horse. He and Mante Legends are seeing each other, before present is the re-creation of this wiki he shocked that the choosen along with Steve Legends was on the gymnasium for the CDIC however that Adjaua Legends guy trash talking him because he sees Mante Legends "Who are you looking at?". "Adjaua Legends, what are you talking about are you mocking me?" he replied frankly emotional that's why he told Mante Legends that he saw him after Mante replies he blowed him to Adjaua Headquarters preventing him being caught so he decides to silence Steve Legends and free to the outside world of magic chess. 'Present' Kitanosawa Legends wearing his vampire costume, his torso is green, he has crest in the back plus he wears reading glasses he is same taller than Pala Iot Legends. He comes here to find his accomplice to assassinated when he finally met Adjaua Legends and telling the whole truth that they are brothers so he blown Mante Legends away and wanted to destroy Steve Legends. While Steve Legends was won or lost the battle, Adjaua Legends comes to defeat Kitanosawa Legends would finally defeat him in the flash without using any pieces that is his sacrifice technique and keep bothering the information he gathered that's why he would send it to Mante Legends about the truth and he tell about why Pala Iot Legends is revived. Kitanosawa Legends was defeated by Bragas Legends in Jawa Pass according to Adjaua Legends in full information talking to Mante Legends before. Kitanosawa Legends reject to say that Mante Legends was the man who see in the gym at the time and he admit that he hate him because he was friend with that traitor Steve Legends. Also he knows Nortis Legends is really mind master and defense attorney, he is the one who let Steve Legends declare not guilty because he afraid that he was the culprit but he don't know what is the real motives of the crime. After his lost, Kitanosawa Legends surrender to the police of Bilaotipledio City and arrested by murder and he was now in jail. After the conversation Mante Legends decided to search and destroy first person in Jawa Pass so he come the letter to him. Plus Kitanosawa Legends say his last words he need to remember. Episode 8: Shades of Kitanosawa 'Appearance' Kitanosawa Legends was green attitude, have a green hair so he is the one of the thousand people who have green hair. He has green eye like crystal and he has vampire outfit also has crest of skeleton bonehead that he is frivolous in his accesories also has ring hiding on his crest. 'References' Category:Antagonists Category:Legends